


Between the Sheets

by AutisticWriter



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [36]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hotel Sex, Kissing, Making Out, Multi, One Shot, Polyamory, Sexual Content, Sharing a Bed, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In bed together at a hotel, Harry and Sarah can’t sleep. So they decide to do something to pass the time.





	Between the Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this Tumblr prompt: Imagine your OT3 being forced to share one big bed, presumably in a hotel room. Person C is the first to fall asleep. Person B rolls over to Person A and imitates cuddling. Cuddling leads to kissing, and maybe more. How much do Person A and Person B get away with before Person C wakes up? (Bonus points if C wakes up and joins them or A and B get away with it all while C sleeps soundly.)

It wasn’t ideal for the three of them to be sleeping in a rather small double bed, but they didn’t really have another choice. After a busy day exploring the local area, they didn’t have much choice of hotels to choose from, so this one was the best they could get. And, given that it was hardly a five star hotel, the beds in their room were very small. Especially the double bed, which they were all sharing.

There was a single bed in the room, but they ignored it, picking the double bed for the three of them instead. It may have seemed like an odd decision, but they liked sharing a bed. And, of course, they didn’t like sleeping separated from each other. So, in the end, Sarah, the Doctor and Harry all ended up crammed into the double bed together. And Sarah had to admit that it was actually quite fun, if in an uncomfortable sort of way.

They all cuddled up together, packed into the bed so tightly that if someone rolled over they would probably all fall out. As always, the Doctor was the first to fall asleep, lying on his stomach with his arm dangling over the side of the bed.

On the other side of the bed, Sarah tried to roll over and nearly fell off.

“Careful, old thing,” Harry whispered, grabbing her arm before she fell out of bed.

Her heart racing, Sarah clung to Harry, awkwardly shuffling away from the edge and closer into his personal space.

“That’s better,” she whispered back, giving Harry a kiss. “Thanks.”

“No problem,” Harry said, and, even though Sarah couldn’t see his face, she knew he was smiling.

Harry kissed her again, and Sarah shuffled closer, putting her arm around Harry’s waist as she deepened the kiss. They wrapped their arms around each other, hands pressed against each other’s backs and running through each other’s hair.

And they leaned closer together, pressing their bodies against others. Sarah wasn’t sure why this was happening (after all, it was the middle of the night), but as kissed passionately, she knew this felt right. They both wanted this. So they carried on.

As Sarah ran her hands up and down Harry’s back, Harry’s hand slipped up under her pyjama top, his hand carefully cupping her breasts. And then his nimble fingers caressed one of her nipples, and Sarah had to bite her lip to stop herself moaning.

“Harry!” Sarah gasped, feeling hot all over.

Burying her face in Harry’s neck, Sarah let her hands roam Harry’s body. She ran her fingertips right down his abdomen, and then moved lower. She brushed her hand across Harry’s groin, finding a bulge in his pyjama bottoms. She did it again, a bit harder this time, almost laughing when Harry’s hips twitched.

When she did it a third time, Harry grasped her hand and whispered, “Please, Sarah.”

And Sarah smiled into Harry’s shoulder and slowly slipped her hand inside his underpants. Sarah began to move her hand and Harry let out a moan… which was when the Doctor woke up.

“What is going on here?” he said, switching on the lamp.

In the sudden brightness, Sarah knew they must have looked rather strange, what with their hair all messy, Harry’s hands under Sarah’s top and her hand down Harry’s pants. Sarah smiled awkwardly, gasping for breath.

“Um…” Harry said, his face blushing even redder.

The Doctor looked at them both, and a smile spread across his face. “Would you mind if I joined in?”

Sarah and Harry looked at each other, and grinned.

“Of course not,” Harry said.

“We’d love you to,” Sarah added.

The Doctor grinned.

“Great,” he said, and he switched the light off and pulled the bed sheets up over their heads.

There was an awful lot of scuffling in the darkness, and then the Doctor snuggled up to Sarah and kissed her.

“What about me?” Harry whispered, pretending to be annoyed.

Sarah chuckled, and she felt the Doctor roll over and give Harry a kiss.

And then the Doctor’s fingers were trailing up the inside of her thigh and Sarah moaned and Harry gasped and the Doctor chuckled… and let’s just say that their night was even better when all three of them joined in.


End file.
